Dialog story
by LelvetNov7
Summary: (the author is too lazy to write a summary) :)


**Dialogue Story - Prologue 1 (Your Perspective)**

**You are asleep in your neatly spaced bedroom. It was lit gold inside, glowing strips onto your bed and face. **

**The dream you were having was halted as the phone alarm buzzed next to your ear, forcing your eyelids to slowly peer open. You look around, your vision blurred and consciousness hazy.**

**Everything was quiet and settle. **

**After turning off your alarm, you slowly arise your body, taking a good breath and stretch for the new day. Then you check your cell for any missed or new activity. **

_**"Nothing interesting yet I**_** guess..", you thought.**

**Crawling out of bed and walking to the bathroom, you jump in the shower.**

**As the water gently fell on top of your lather covered head, you start to wonder about what will happen today on your first day of teaching at your new school. _What will you accomplish? Who will you meet? And what will be expected of you?_ You ponder on the thought before turning the shower off.**

**After getting dressed, you head to the kitchen where your younger sister Eve was preparing breakfast. She turned to you and helped you into your chair.**

Eve: "You're up earlier than usual. for once I didn't have to wake you up on my own haha!"

_**You take a bite of honey-covered toast.**_

You: "Well it's my first day of teaching, I don't want to miss this chance and be late on the job."

_**Eve plays with her fork and rolls her eyes.**_

Eve: "Don't you think you're taking this a little _too_ seriously (name), it's not like you're gonna get fired if you're late or anything. "

**_She lazily slumps in her chair._**

You: "First of all, I have to take this seriously. The school is counting on me to teach these students and lead them to graduation with lots of knowledge in their minds. If I'm late that could hurt my reputation and they'll think I didn't take this seriously enough."

_**Eve sighs watching you nervously fiddle with your food, The palms of your hands start to lightly sweat. **_

Eve: "I can't even take you seriously now, just look at yourself... You're nervous that things won't work out, but they will. You just need to relax and open up. Don't think your students won't feel the same as meeting a new teacher. There could be TONS of things they could think about."

_**You sweat a little more until you feel a cold chill. Setting **__**down your food, You wipe the sweat onto your pants. When you finished, you continued eating.**_

You: "Exactly, it's the expectations they have. These days young people are extremely judgmental and expect so much from teachers, whether they're fun, boring, nice, or rude. It's all tied to one."

Eve: "Look, remember what Mom told us when we were younger? About how much the world was different and revolves around so many things? But never the way we wanted and all that? You remember that story, don't you?"

You: "Yeah, like a thousand times. She told us that whenever you would get fussy and spoiled over a toy."

Eve: "It's not a toy it's ART:

_**You let out a small chuckle**_

Eve: "Well, anyway. Just think about that now, because it's still strong even if we're growing up. You being a professor, and me being a senior in high school...even after so long it's still the same no matter what we do."

_**You turn your gaze at Eve, who was smiling**_

You: "That's pretty wise coming from you, you never say this stuff"

Eve: "*giggles* I was just born from a good family is all, it's not much haha..."

_**She bashfully plays with her hair. **__**You look up at the ceiling and take a deep breath**_

Eve: "Hopefully whatever you're thinking about is when you're gonna leave, because it's almost 7"

_**You quickly look at the clock in shock hurrying out of your chair, finishing the rest of your breakfast in your mouth. You grab your things and head out the door, with Eve rushing behind you**_

Eve: "*yells* I'll be rooting for you!"

_**Eve rushes to meet her friends to walk to school with and waves to you**_

**You reach the campus only 7 minutes early, you walk past the uniformed students in groups socializing and getting their books.**

**The school was told to be one of the most advanced schools for creative learning. Anyone who had a creative mindset, whether it be making physical objects or digital, and maybe even products to fit into society, it was that school to attend. It was populated to over 3,000 students, all from different places around the world. **

**You clutch onto your collar then stare at your reflection in the mirrored doors and fix your hair.**

**As you open the door, a quick pattern of footsteps hurries toward you. Without being able to process the situation, you were on the ground with your things scrambled everywhere.**

**A gentle but quivery voice was heard as you were regaining your vision from the fall.**

Unknown: "I-I'm so sorry! Are you ok..?! H-Here! Let me help you!"

**A frail but gentle-looking girl, sitting embarrassed with a red face, was hovering over you. Her beady aquamarine mint eyes stared over your head as you gazed back. Her silvery (faded green) hair was bobbed short to her neck, with 2 red ribbons on each side, showing her bright personality. Her skin was bright like snow blossoms, with her blush the only shade of color visible. She looked almost like a fairy, due to her small petite figure. Her smell of flowers and rain added to it.**

Unknown: "I really am sorry...! I should've watched where I was going..! I overslept and was so afraid of being late again that I couldn't stop running...h-here, let me help you..."

_**The girl went to pick up your things and neatly put them inside your bag, you did so as well while admiring her presence.**_

You: "No no... it's fine. Don't worry about it I wasn't paying much attention either. I should be the one apologizing really."

Unknown: "Oh..thank you so much. B-But I should've warned you..please..don't tell my friend...I-I don't want her to worry...she usually waits for me before the bell rings. I-Its...not student bell yet..is it...?

You: No no, please. It's nothing to worry about.

_**You stand up and dust yourself off, then reach out a hand for the girl to help her up**_

Unknown: Thank you...I-I'm sorry again...

_**You give her a gentle smile after taking your things and opening the door. **_

You: No problem at all

Unknown: I'll be leaving now...Please excuse me...

**As you see her hurriedly walk through the door, you can't help but smile. The thought of such a nice girl she was eases your nerves, but you know that there aren't many like her around. **

**Then you walk to the teacher's lounge before class to have a cup of coffee. Then you see a familiar face talking in a group of staff members and teachers. They are your old friend from elementary school, Jasmine. When she looked over to you her face immediately lit up and she dashed over to you. She gave you a soul-crushing hug. You remember how tight her hugs always were. You felt as if her hugs get tighter every time. She still smelled of your childhood from where they grew up. She was your best friend.**

Jasmine: (NAME)! Omg hey! It's been so long I thought I'd never see you again. I can't remember the last time we last met!

**Her eyes start to shine with tears**

You: It's nice to see you Jazz! I didn't know you moved to work here

_**You nearly turn blue from her hug and you tap her to let you go**_

Jasmine: A-Ah sorry (nickname) haha! I just missed you so much..! And unfortunately I don't...I was dropping off my boyfriend's lunch because he forgot it on the couch again. I'm guessing you work here now?

You: Oh wow! I never knew you had one. How is it going?

_**Jasmine blushes and sways**_

Jasmine: It's going great! He's such a sweetheart...He won't stop buying stuff for me though, so I have to kinda watch what he buys sometimes. I keep telling him he shouldn't spend on me but he kept saying the same things about how much I deserve everything in the world. It's hard to say no with that boy haha!

**You smile. Hearing your best friend and meeting her in the same place fills you up with lots of good feelings. It's been years since you two last saw each other, ever since that accident 5 years ago. It felt nice to finally get to see her the same as always.**

**You look at the clock and curse under your breath. It's nearly time for the teachers to get in their classes! You hug Jasmine goodbye, then before you rush off she grabs your hand and slips it away with a wink. You look down at your hand holding a thin slip of paper. You smile, give her a wave and hurry off to your class.**

**You finally and barely make it to the classroom, expectingly empty, and set your things on your desk. You look around in awe. It was just as you saw it in the letter you got from the school.**

**The fragrance of trees, flowers and all things refreshing filled your nose with a nice feeling. You sigh and close your eyes, embracing the moment, not realizing there's a class waiting for you.**

Smart Student: **Ahem!** Excuse me (Mr/Mrs) instructor. Please pardon me, but are you our new teacher that was assigned to this class?

_**You quickly come back to your senses, startled, and face the room now filled with students. **_

**Soft giggles were heard. You straightened yourself up and fix your collar.**

You: A-Ah yes, my apologies. I didn't realize all of you were here. My name is-

Impatient Student: We don't start with introductions here, you have to welcome the class.

You: Ah yes...Good Morning to you all.

_**The student impatiently taps his desk**_

Impatient Student: And?

_**You blinked. These procedures were not in the papers you were given. You studied them all weekend while preparing them for class. Or maybe...you missed something or they changed some rules somehow...?**_

Impatient Student: Excuse me but are you even prepared for this class? You're sweating and not even serious. This must be some kind of joke. At least our _other_ teacher was better. Damn...

_**The impatient student turns his head to the window and folds his arms in disappointment**_

**You sigh. You expected this kind of behavior, and you didn't blame him. Their other teacher must've been a favorite of his, and is not used to being around such changes. Instead of getting mad, you felt pity for the boy. A new teacher and all new rules and such were things to get used to, and you understood that. So you kept it to yourself and continued with your flow.**

You: Hello everyone. I'm very sorry about the sudden changes to the class. I'm sure that your previous teacher did well and taught you many more things than I would. I apologize if I may not be like them, and I'm new, so pl-

Impatient Student: Yes yes we get it, just get on with your job already so we can go will you?

Female Student: Don't be so rude! You're making it harder for them than yourself. Get over it already they haven't even said their name yet!

_**You look at the troubled boy and sigh**_

You: You may all call me by (specified name). I will be your new art teacher. It is nice to meet all of you, and I hope my teachings will successfully bring you towards graduating and learn new things. Now that that's covered, I will be taking roll. When I call out your name, please mark your attendance indicators on your desks.

**You take a deep breath, knowing full well you'll screw up every name on that attendance sheet, but you calm yourself down enough to try and pull it off without fail.**

**[The highlighted names listed will be a key part of the story. Remember them well as it will impact certain events.]**

You: Amanda Collins

_**The student's indicator turned blue for "present"**_

You: **Diana Inez**

_***blue***_

Diana: I'm always here. You don't even need to say my name, for I'm the top student in this schoo-

Students: _***unison* we know! **_

You: Aha..got it..~

You: Koba Sochi

***blue***

**Makoto Alexanders**

***blue***

**Justin Wolf**

***red***

_**you mark absent on the sheet**_

Melody Jimneny

_***blue***_

_**minutes pass to the last few students left...**_

You: **Grace Meredy**

***red***

**Maya **

***blue***

You: Ok..now **Charlotte Gray**

**...**

_**You look around. You dearly hope you didn't mess up the name. You repeated the name.**_

You: Charlotte Gray? Is she here?

_**You were just about to hit the absent mark when Maya hits the indicator on the student's desk. You were puzzled, but before you could take in your next thought, a girl came running in covered in twigs, leaves, and a few scratches on her face. **_

GIrl: I-I'm sorry I'm late..! You didn't call my name d-did y-...

_**The girl stopped in her words when she saw you at the head of the desk, taking attendance. Her eyes grew so wide it almost filled her face. You did the same. She smiled at you cheerfully.**_

You: Charlotte Gray?

_**She nodded and hurried to her seat, which was next to Maya's.**_

You: What in the world happened to you?

Charlotte: W-well...uh..

Justin: She found a damn cat, just like every other day. She's always talking to it as if it's a real person when its just a-

_**A large book hit Justin in the back of his head, silencing him**_

Maya: sorry, my hand itched

_**Charlotte blushed slightly, hiding the scratches on her knees**_

_**You look at Maya, wondering how the living hell she threw that so far across the room without hitting anyone.**_

_**Maya casually takes out a small bag and aids to Charlotte's injuries.**_

Maya: I told you about this. You're going to get worse if you keep this up

Charlotte: I couldn't help it...it spoke to me hehe..

Maya: *chops her forehead* No more

_**Maya starts plucking twigs and leaves off of her head**_

Diana: Oh darling please, if you love cats that much then just own one

Charlotte: W-well..we don't have much money at home..

Diana: Just ask the government, they'll take care of everything

Student: Your family _**is**_ the government

Diana: Ohohoho...I know. That's why I'm-

Koba: No one cares if you're rich we've heard that from you over a million damn times

Diana: You're just jealous of someone as grand of me that they have more funds and freedom as you people

Koba: Honestly I would be the most depressed man of my life if my entire existence revolved around a blue piece of paper.

Diana: Hmph, well too bad for you I guess.

_**You were a little shocked. To think that this girl's family owns the government? She looks the type but you didn't think it would be THIS much of a lifestyle. She must have a load of expensive-looking things in her home. But then you realize that your mortgage is controlled by the government, which is why your payments have been increasing outrageously. You almost bite your tongue.**_

You: Your family owns the government?

Diana: Why yes of course darling, were you perhaps born on a different planet? My family is well known across the states, and they have a LOT of money. A-

Koba: And she owns a lotta crap nobody needs and shits it out her ass HAHAHAHA!

_**the whole class starts laughing**_

Diana: Oh forget your childish mind. I care not of those foolish things you think, for it won't impact my superiority. hmph!

Maya: You're late again Charlotte

Charlotte: Sorry...

_**After that happened, you settle down in your chair, then laid out a screen over your head, showing all the student's names.**_

You: Ok, now that everything is handled nicely, my first assignment for you all is to write up a 3 paragraph paper about who you are and describing things about yourself to get to know you better.

Justin: Why do we have to do paragraphs? This is an art class isn't it? we shouldnt be even doing this crap. Not like I give a damn.

Diana: Now now don't be such a sour prune darling, it's just a little fun activity, it's not like its getting graded anyway. Just relax a bit and get to know everyone.

Justin: Whatever..

Koba: Hey Justin, you need some water? You look a little heated up there hahaha!

Justin: Shut up!

_**Koba turned to your direction**_

Koba: Don't worry about him, he's just being a sad sack of dicks about the other teacher. It's still getting to him after like, almost a year.

_**Justin glared at Koba**_

Justin: Shut up!

Koba: Hey don't be so tense everyone knows about your ass

You: Ok then...I think it's best we save personal matters outside of class...? Like I said before I'll try my best to be a good teacher for all of you

Diana: Oh dahling daahlingg please~ Don't mind those playful little puppies. We'll gladly do this assignment for you. Now ahem.._le debut_ as le French say.

_**Diana gets out her glasses and expensive-looking pens and begins to write on her limited cut leaf paper.**_

Students: _Even her school supplies are gold bought..._

**As everyone is doing their papers, you stroll around the desks, observing. You came by Koba's desk, only to see that his desk is covered in wood shavings, a carving tool in his hand, and a small piece of wood in the other. He was steadily carving an interesting looking design on the wood, but you didn't let yourself get distracted, and let it behind you and carried on. **

**You passed by Diana's desk, who was doing her makeup, and prepping up her hair. Her essay was beside her, completed. As you were about to walk away, she saw you and took her attention off of her current task, and turned to you.**

Diana: Darling, would you do me a small little ah...la faveur? Is this too serious or too sexy?

_**Diana held up 2 pairs of color pallettes that were in her box. One had a bold and deep color scheme that consisted of shades of browns and reds, with a dirty gold added for an analogous color. And in the other palette, it consisted of skin tone colors, added in with blush colors. You weren't a fan of makeup or really into what people do with it, but the colors caught your attention. You studied Diana's "all too perfect" looking face. She looked like she herself owned the government. And a thought made you tick.**_

You: I think I will go with...

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
